


【哨向】Karma

by parkeldly



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkeldly/pseuds/parkeldly
Summary: CP：Profit（哨兵） x Birdring（向导）Gesture（向导） x Fury（哨兵）哨向的具体设定我就不多补充了（其实是因为我也记不清）大家看个乐呵就行。背景设定和守望的背景类似（想象力贫瘠sry）尽量不坑，后续有新的cp会说。后期有porn。





	【哨向】Karma

Chapter 1

Profit进入白塔的时候听到了窃窃私语——他不知道是来自这些人的喉咙还是内心，他只是用自己的感官察觉到了而已。

“Profit先生怎么又来了白塔？”  
“他不是刚和自己的向导断开链接了？没有链接的哨兵可以这么直接进来这里吗？”  
"你傻啊！他来肯定是为了……”最后的话语因为Profit撇过去的眼神而戛然而止。

不过就算那人不说出来，他们也都心照不宣后半截的话。

是的，上星期因为过重过载直接导致向导重伤昏迷，自己却毫发无伤的，K国仅有的不到十位的S级哨兵之一，代号Profit，今天是来选择新向导的。

纵然向导较哨兵人数来说可谓稀缺资源，一个分队甚至一个部队只能安插两三个向导的情况比比皆是。但是常理总有例外，在珍稀如Profit这般的武器面前，国家机器自然会网开一面。

何况，没准现在这个情况就在黑白双塔的意料之中呢？

Changgoon懒洋洋地对进门的弟子打招呼：“哟。麻烦鬼来了啊。”Profit瘪了下嘴，拉开办公桌前的椅子坐下，基本没脂肪的竹竿腿没两下就不老实地翘了起来：“又不是我想搞这么麻烦。”

“我可早警告过你，就你的等级而言，Hooreg处理起来太吃力了。”恩师用低沉的方言嗓子不紧不慢地说道，“这一天是迟早的。谁让你早不换呢？”

“……你让我怎么说？”Profit难得叹气，“代号Hooreg好歹也是你兔子，你个老头子对人也不口下留情。”

“你只要递交申请就行，如何通知就交给上头。”Changgoon悠哉地笑，并不计较得意门生对自己没大没小的称呼，“就像现在这样。”然后抽出一打子文件，唰地平铺满大半个桌面。

“来吧，开始相亲。”  
“这哪门子相亲……”别说这资料整理得比相亲档案还详细鸡婆，身高体重三维喜好作息理想型甚至猫派狗派都白纸黑字。

Profit翻了几份就开始不耐烦，在看完第五个素昧平生的向导的资料后就一甩纸张后仰逃避现实：“啊啊啊你们按照那个什么大数据还是什么的匹配给我安排一个不就行了，就是工作关系我有必要知道人家喜欢甜的还是咸的吗！！”

“你这么不珍惜挑选向导的权利会被黑塔的朋友们仇视的哦。”Changgoon把下巴搁在交叠的手背上，“作为最有可能成为黑暗哨兵的人之一，你的一切都需要好好把控，何况是向导这堪称半身的东西。”

“会因为承受不住过载而崩坏的半身？”Profit嘲讽道，“我看这些个可能还不如Hooreg的向导，怕是下一个又要支撑不住，然后再换一个？岂不是跟快消品似得？还是干脆和对NYE的那条疯狗的处理办法一样给我一次配俩？”

看着恩师沉默的眼神，Profit吁出一气：“抱歉。”

Changgoon摆摆手表示理解他的坏心情：“成为黑暗哨兵的路上总是荆棘遍布的，少年郎要沉得住气。”

“我对黑暗哨兵这名头倒是没什么兴趣……听起来是什么注孤身的代名词。”Profit小声嘀咕的样子显得他无辜又稚嫩。

让人无奈的，代号Profit成为哨兵后，拥有搭档的时光居然不过三分之一。大部分的精神安抚和梳理都靠LDN的队长，那位数量比S级哨兵还稀少的S级向导，代号Gesture来完成。纵然Gesture本事通天，一人统率K国最生猛的部队之一发展得欣欣向荣，但是在诸多事务里，这位兄长对弟弟的支援也实属有限——他俩在战斗时的链接效率无人可敌，但是一旦战斗结束连日常梳理所需的必要链接都做不到。也得亏是Gesture，还能在工作间隙把哨兵一团糟的精神图景整理一下。换了别人连精神图景的门都进不去。

Hooreg虽然和Profit从军校时期就作为师兄弟认识，但也不是这个危险兵器的第一任向导了。简单来说，Hooreg已经不是第一个被“淘汰”的向导了。最早和他搭档的是同年的好友Aerial，那个用小美人鱼的名字当代号的男孩并没能跟上亲友魔鬼的进化速度（毕竟Profit在得到自己的代号前就已经迈进准S级），而后在第一次正式行动中就真如小美人鱼失去歌喉一样失去了作为向导的能力。而后随着Profit如恶魔一样的实力增长，他的向导也真就和恶魔诅咒过一般更迭不停。他的链接总是脆弱得不堪一击，白塔黑塔研究了半天模拟了上百个A级向导，契合度也就只有三四个人过了基础启动线的30%。

Hooreg是这其中最高的，而这位与他匹配度达到60%的A级向导，纵然作为朋友师兄弟和Profit关系融洽，却也没能撑过三个月。

“安啦安啦，安排的那几个向导应该也到了，你先和我去‘相亲’。办法总是有的，”Changgoon起身。Profit沉默着也离开了椅子。他们都知道Profit这种情况的严重性——纵然代号Profit的价值无与伦比，但是并非无法替代，如今上层还孜孜不倦地投入资源的原因无非是这把尖刀的忠心和锋利无可置疑，如果前赴后继的向导都无法填上这沟壑，那过高的沉没成本迟早会让双塔选择放弃吧。而无法和向导链接的，甚至基础的疏导都无法得到的哨兵，又如此悲剧性地拥有了远超常人想象的力量，最终滑向的结局人尽皆知，虽然无人敢点破。

不管是作为恩师还是作为一名军官，至少作为见证引领代号Profit从还只是朴俊煐的少年成长至今的Changgoon都想尽全力阻止那个最糟糕的结果发生。

两人走出电梯，在只有零星守卫的走廊里慢悠悠地走向“相亲地点”。Changgoon调侃了些普通人相亲的注意事项，仿佛Profit真的是去解决婚恋问题。Profit讽刺了句“大龄单身汉理论知识倒是看书看了不少”。两人说话的声音在人迹稀少的走廊里甚至有点回音。

这层楼的安保级别相当高。不光是会议室，一些重要的设备也存放这第20楼。Profit也鲜少来到这楼层，闲来无事就干脆四处打量，结果驻足在一面玻璃墙前。

“那是什么？”

顺着Profit的视线，Changgoon看向了那被透明墙壁隔开的房间，里头那位“睡美人”一如既往地沉睡着，仿佛永远醒不来一样的毫无声息，已经过长的头发把脸遮去了大半。只有周边的器械仪表上还在跳跃的数值证明着那具躯壳尚有生机而非尸体。Changgoon说：“那算一个特异的倒霉孩子，虽然是向导但是目前看那个样子，也和你暂时无缘了。”

“不，我不是问这个。”Profit的眼神并没定在病床上的人上，而是投向雪白病房里的一片空气，至少在旁人眼里是空荡荡一片，而这个通感度在整个帝国甚至算上S级哨兵里也是独树一帜的强大的怪物，仿佛在和什么对视一样，喃喃自语，“那个蓝不拉叽的肥鸟为什么会在哪……”

Changgoon眼里那依然空无一物，他很快反应过来Profit可能看到了什么。当然Profit也是。他不知不觉已经双手按上玻璃墙，

蓝色的小鸟有着圆润的身型和蓬松的羽毛，短小的翅膀和圆润的大眼睛，那生物停在虚无的空气里转过头来，用鲜艳得诡异的橙色眼睛和Profit对视着。如果是白塔的后勤主任Susie女士见到了一定会被这可爱的小东西给萌得尖叫连连吧。但是显然那并不是“生物”，而是——

“那难不成是……”Profit的话音被突然骚乱的人群截断。安静的空气被尖叫和碰撞的声音划破。 走廊尽头的房间涌出数人。两人往骚动处跑去。Changgoon用精神网飞快一扫，拜拜手：“这骚乱的很可能是向导突发结合热，你这状态不要靠太近。”Profit进白塔的时候被施加的诸多禁制，相比起常态现在可以说行动不便。Changgoon没得到回应回头一看，Profit的眉头已经皱成麻花。

Changgoon心觉不妙，在白塔里的哨兵可以说被削弱到精神防御只剩纸糊的地步，这精神冲击说是结合热也攻击性太强了，那另一种可能就是，袭击，而且大概率是知道Profit在此地的情报而发起的针对这个最强利刃之一的男人的袭击。

Profit显然也发现了问题，他冒着冷汗缓慢地往后退，但是强大如他也只能和这股精神力艰难地拔河，Changgoon张开网络防御这股冲击的同时，还不忘指挥慌乱的向导们控制情况。第一批收到冲击的人里甚至有部分昏厥的现象。前军校教官唾骂一句当今小年轻的垃圾应急能力，就这批人的慌乱样要是配给爱徒当搭档大概又是不出一个月搞掰的下场。

Profit感觉自己的精神图景在被地震海啸冲击，来者不善的冲击波意图明确，从Changgoon的网络里绕开直捣黄龙，想要冲破当下虚弱的防御强行进入最强哨兵的领域。对于这种程度的冲击如果是平日的他倒也可以硬抗过甚至快速用物理镇压，又如果他有链接着的向导那也可以请求支援防护，但是如今他手无寸铁，防御比刚分化还脆得呀匹。他的处境犹如面前是饿狼身后是悬崖，没有向导的哨兵面对精神攻击就是如此无力。

Profit的精神体，那只外貌可爱柔软的粉毛兔子已经从精神领域里挣扎出来，显形的兔子痛苦地匍匐着，但是就算形容狼狈也目光灼灼地寻觅反攻的机会。如它的主人一样。而就在这僵持的数十秒中，转机真的出现了。

那只被Profit成为蓝不拉叽的小鸟不知何时从那堵墙后来到了外界，这一次Changgoon也能看到这绮丽的雀鸟。只见小鸟扑腾着翅膀停在兔子的脑袋上，低头啄了一口粉红兔头。一瞬间，那股压迫着一人一兔的精神力荡然无存。

Profit惊讶到张嘴，他知道不是因为那股力量真的消失了，相反敌人发现阻挠后用更凶猛的力度冲击着他的精神防线，却无法撼动分毫。不过他没有再多想，趁着这珍贵的间隙冲上去把暴走的源头制住，一个手刀精准把人敲晕后，席卷周遭的精神冲击戛然而止。

废物了半天的人们终于上前开始处理后续工作。而被攻击的目标兼平息骚乱的大功臣，飞快地离开人群，和想要夸奖他的教官擦肩而过，径直往走廊的另一端跑去。

他在那面隔音玻璃墙前停驻，对上一双平静的眼。

\--  
TMI：  
1，兔子是伦敦新队服那个粉，淡粉色，不辣眼睛。  
2，是粉色的原因是pjy喜欢粉色  
3，鸟的小鸟（哪里怪怪的）是伦敦蓝，babyblue.配色参见伦敦队服  
4，韩选都一国，白塔是向导的中心管理处，黑塔是哨兵的。各个军区都有白塔黑塔，pjy这次去的是首都的中央白塔。


End file.
